1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device including a web browser, and a web information providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices include a web browser to provide various web services to users. After an electronic device is booted up and activated, the web browser is activated to request web information from a web server. The web browser displays web pages using the received web information. In so doing, a considerable amount of time is taken for the electronic device to be initialized and display a web page corresponding to a user's request. As a result, the user is inconvenienced by a long wait time.